


I’m Mulder. (and you’re the red-hair woman)

by winchester_mcdowell



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family Feels, Gen, Humor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 22:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchester_mcdowell/pseuds/winchester_mcdowell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean tiene una nueva entretención.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’m Mulder. (and you’re the red-hair woman)

Hace un par de semanas Dean compró una libreta de bolsillo, tapas duras y lomo anillado en espiral. A continuación le lanzó las llaves a su hermano aduciendo estar demasiado cansado para conducir y antes de que Sam pudiera siquiera asimilar sus palabras, el cazador ya se había deslizado hacia el asiento del copiloto y desenfundado un lápiz desde el interior de su chaqueta. Desde ese momento la libreta se ha transformado en su inseparable compañera. Vive en el bolsillo interior de su cazadora y permanece a su alcance sobre la mesa compitiendo en atención con la camarera de turno mientras él y Sam comen algo rápido en algún restaurante de carretera. Dean ahora parece tener siempre algo que anotar en ella, incluso en las circunstancias más inusuales. El cuerpo del Hombre-Oso que acaban de abatir en los bosques de Oregon está tibio aún cuando él ya está tomando apuntes de alguna clase ante la mirada desconcertada de su hermano. Cuando Sam pregunta, Dean responde sin titubear y sin dejar de escribir “Practico mi caligrafía”. Muy bien, es claro que Dean no quiere compartir con la clase y Sam lo deja así, a pesar de que no puede negar que la confidencia que su hermano parece tener  con un montón de papel- y que le niega a él – no deja de provocarle algo de frustración y cierta clase de absurda envidia. En todo caso, piensa, lo más probable es que el interés del cazador por su nueva entretención, acabe en un par de días, como es lo usual. Pero cuando Dean se las arregla para desenfundar libreta y lápiz con una sola mano en plena carretera, garabatear un par de palabras y devolver todo a su lugar sin dejar de conducir a toda velocidad, la frustración comienza a dejar paso a una ligera inquietud. Y más aún cuando al salir de la ducha, se encuentra con que su hermano se ha apoderado del laptop y teclea como un poseso durante lo que queda del día prometiendo cada cierto tiempo, como si fuera un reflejo condicionado, que acabará en los siguientes cinco minutos.

Así cae la noche y Sam, que se ha quedado dormido sin la oportunidad de comenzar la búsqueda de una nueva cacería, despierta con el suave golpeteo de la lluvia contra la ventana. De inmediato su subconsciente sabe que no puede tratarse de la lluvia porque a través de las prácticamente transparentes cortinas sus ojos somnolientos pueden apreciar la luz de la luna y las estrellas en un cielo nocturno completamente limpio. Tarda unos segundos en darse cuenta que el sonido corresponde al suave tip tap de unos dedos contra el teclado del laptop. Sam comienza a preguntarse si no sería bueno testear a su hermano con un poco de agua bendita, sólo por si acaso. El reloj en la mesita de noche indica las cuatro y media de la mañana.

“Dean…”

“Vuelve a dormir, Sam”. Ni siquiera se toma el tiempo para mirarlo mientras le habla. “Termino en un minuto”.

Y Sam se hunde de nuevo entre las sábanas cubriendo su cabeza con la almohada. Al despertar a la mañana siguiente, el cazador está aún frente al aparato, concentrado en la pantalla, los ojos apenas un par de ranuras y la barbilla apoyada en la palma de su mano.

“Demonios”, jura Dean por lo bajo.

Sam no puede evitar preguntar mientras se incorpora en la cama.

“¿Pasa algo malo?”

Dean alza la mirada hacia él como si emergiera de un profundo sopor y tratara de dilucidar con cierto esfuerzo el significado de esas pocas palabras.

“¿Uh?”

“Que si te pasa algo”, insiste Sam y saca los pies hacia un costado de la cama disponiéndose a buscar su ropa.

Dean cierra el laptop suavemente con un ligero clic de la tapa sin apartar la vista de su hermano

como quien esconde el mapa secreto del tesoro de los piratas.

“Son asuntos privados”, dice a la defensiva y Sam bufa con sorna.

“Sí, conozco tus asuntos privados”. Señala el laptop con la barbilla mientras se dirige al baño desperezándose. “En cuanto me duche voy a ocupar eso así es que mejor anda despidiéndote de tus asiáticas tetonas por hoy”. 

Cuando regresa a la habitación quince minutos después cepillándose los dientes, Dean duerme profundamente sobre la otra cama. Ni siquiera se ha sacado los zapatos. El laptop descansa sobre la mesa. Sam mira el aparato y mira a su hermano y es obvia la idea. Olvida el cepillado y en un dos por tres está abriendo el navegador y buscando los últimos sitios visitados.

No hay historial.

Muy bien, su hermano aún quiere guardar secretos. Y aunque trata de convencerse a sí mismo que se está inquietando por nada, el asunto no deja de molestarle. Los secretos, y ellos mejor que nadie lo saben bien, no traen nada bueno.

La libreta ha quedado olvidada en la mesa, las hojas medio ajadas por el ir y venir de los dedos de su dueño sobre ella. Los ojos de Sam se mueven hacia la figura inerte de su hermano en la cama, el sube y baja de su respiración acompasada indicándole cuán dormido se encuentra, y luego hacia la escritura garabateada en la libreta abierta. Muy bien, si ha de hacerlo, ese es el momento. La atrae hacia sí con un movimiento lento y cuidadoso y observa con detenimiento la página que tiene al frente, las manos bajo la mesa en un intento de eludir la tentación de escudriñar más allá. Pero lo que lee no le dice mucho. Son anotaciones a la rápida, escritas en todas direcciones, concisas, crípticas. De tanto en tanto reconoce palabras relacionadas con los últimos trabajos, pero nada muy comprensible. Definitivamente no tiene que ver con el Diario personal de Dean. Intenta en vano asociar las palabras que ha ido descifrando de esa caligrafía rápida y transformarlas en ideas reconocibles. Y cuando, llevado por la decepción de no poder armar las piezas como se debe, está a punto de coger la libreta para revisar el resto de sus páginas, el sentido común que siempre le ha caracterizado lo llama a terreno. ¿Qué diablos está haciendo?. Con un suspiro de resignación, Sam deja la libreta en el lugar en que estaba y vuelve al baño a terminar con el lavado de sus dientes.

Tiene que ir él en busca del desayuno porque Dean se encuentra en el quinto nivel de la inconsciencia cuando hace el intento de arrancarlo de entre las sábanas. El café está frío en el momento en que el cazador decide retornar al mundo de los vivientes. Sam, que por fin ha iniciado la búsqueda en la web, ignora estoicamente los reclamos acerca de la poca consideración que se tiene a los hermanos mayores en la actualidad hasta que la voz se pierde tras la puerta del baño y la quietud vuelve a la habitación por algunos minutos. Al rato, Dean regresa de la ducha sacudiendo el corto cabello con toda intención sobre su hermano, recuperada toda su energía. Tras vestirse en tiempo record no tarda en comenzar a rondar el laptop nuevamente, situación que a la media hora se ha tornado realmente molesta.

“¿Quieres apartar tu aliento de mi cuello por un momento, Dean?”

“Whoa, princesa” le replica el cazador retirándose y dejándose caer en el sillón frente a la ventana. “¿Amanecimos gruñones?”

Sam no le responde porque está intentando dilucidar por enésima vez si los misteriosos decesos que los han llevado hasta allí pertenecen a su oficina o no. Sin embargo, muy luego descubre que será una tarea difícil de realizar con el rítmico tamborileo de los dedos de su hermano contra el brazo del sillón desafiando sus nervios. Cinco minutos después lo tiene de nuevo a sus espaldas asomándose hacia la pantalla como si estuviese verdaderamente interesado en lo que hay en ella. Irritante ¿no? Sam se frota el puente de la nariz con el índice y el pulgar previendo una súbita alza de presión y suspira.

“¿Quieres ocupar el laptop?”

Dean no le contesta, sólo toma asiento a su lado y arrastra el aparato sobre la mesa hasta tenerlo al frente suyo. Sam eleva sus ojos al techo en busca de la paciencia que no ha podido encontrar en sí mismo y cuando vuelve a mirar, su hermano le observa con fijeza como esperando que se percate de lo obvio. Sam abre los brazos, perplejo.

“¿Qué?”

“Espacio personal, hermano”.

A veces Sam duda que realmente estén emparentados. Con los hombros caídos en muda señal de derrota, abandona la mesa y se echa en su cama pensando en las posibilidades de completar el día sin acriminarse con su hermano. Media hora más tarde ha elaborado cinco teorías respecto a qué clase de criatura sobrenatural puede estar causando las muertes (en caso, obviamente, que no se tratara de un simple asesino serial). Basándose en la poca información que ha logrado recabar, llega a la conclusión de que lo más probable es que se trate de…

 “¡Sí!” prorrumpe sorpresivamente Dean, con la mano empuñada en alto y una mueca de triunfo en el rostro.

Las teorías en la mente de Sam se espantan de inmediato y se copa el mal humor que ha ido in crescendo desde la mañana.

“Ya está bien, amigo” Se levanta de la cama y avanza directo hacia el laptop con la intención de rescatarlo para mejores fines, pero cuando está a punto de cogerlo, Dean lo hace a un lado dejándolo fuera de su alcance. “¡Dean!”

“Te lo devolveré en un minuto, Sammy. Sólo deja que termine aquí”.

Sam, manos en cintura, deja escapar un bufido de impaciencia.

“Dean, puede haber vidas en peligro”

“No, no las hay”, replica él con la mirada concentrada en la pantalla mientras, según presume Sam, borra el rastro de su última travesía por Internet.

“¿Por qué estás tan seguro?”

“Lo revisé anoche. Humanos, Sam. Dejemos que la policía se entretenga un poco.”

Plop.

Sam lo mira embobado y de brazos abiertos como exigiendo una explicación.

“Y entonces… ¿qué hacemos aquí?”

“Tú dímelo. La idea de venir fue tuya, ¿recuerdas?. Yo sólo te seguí la corriente”.

“¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?”

“Lo olvidé”, se vuelve hacia Sam con una sonrisa. “Pero como soy un hermano maravilloso, ya tengo un nuevo trabajo para compensar”. Voltea el laptop con tal de que Sam pueda ver la información en la pantalla. “Posiblemente un espíritu vengativo del tiempo del salvaje oeste a un Estado y medio de aquí” Dean sube y baja sus cejas traviesamente mientras le sonríe de oreja a oreja “¿Qué tal?”

Definitivamente tiene que probar con el agua bendita más tarde. Por ahora, Sam deja escapar un suspiro de resignación.

“De acuerdo”

Y comienza a empacar sus cosas.

 

Acabar el trabajo les lleva sólo una noche pero no ha sido tan fácil como esperaban. Dean está mojado hasta los tuétanos porque el espíritu lo ha arrastrado hacia el lago donde éste tenía su guarida espectral y donde ha acabado la vida de tantos turistas. Sam conduce el Impala aguantando a duras penas las ganas de hacer mofa del aspecto de su hermano. El agua gotea hacia el piso del auto mientras Dean despotrica entre dientes porque su preciosa libreta casi desaparece bajo la acción del agua. De repente, como si recordara algo de suma importancia, se voltea haciendo malabares para alcanzar el bolso en el asiento trasero donde Sam guarda el laptop.

“Cielos, Dean. ¿Puedes quedarte quieto? ¡Vas a empapar todo el auto!”

Pero Dean, que ya tiene en sus manos el aparato, no responde sino que se instala con él en el regazo, bolso de por medio, cuidando que nada de la humedad circundante lo toque. Cinco minutos después, contando los primeros dos que ocupa en encontrar una wi fi libre, su rostro se ilumina con la sonrisa de un niño de seis años en el día de su cumpleaños al leer la pantalla. Sam mira su reloj tratando de calcular cuánto se ha demorado esta vez porque la bendita escena se viene repitiendo desde que retomaron la carretera, primero en el autostop a la hora del almuerzo, luego en la gasolinera, en el motel, antes de la cacería y ahora apenas terminada la misma. Siempre el mismo extraño rito de saca, abre, mira y guarda. Sam se extraña de que su hermano no comparta todavía su cama con el artilugio.

De regreso a la habitación del motel, Sam apenas ha dejado su bolso en la cama cuando Dean ya está sacando el aparato de nuevo. Sam mira la hora. Definitivamente, hay un patrón de tiempo. Cada una hora casi exacta, su hermano realiza un chequeo.

¿De qué?

De acuerdo, suficiente, al diablo con el sentido común y el respeto al espacio personal. Él tiene que averiguar qué sucede y lo hace en la próxima oportunidad en que su hermano baja la guardia. Le basta un par de procedimientos para traer de vuelta el historial recientemente borrado. Por algo es un college-boy, no sólo para que Dean se solace en hacer bromas a su costa. Pero donde Sam espera hallar el listado de las páginas porno preferidas de Dean se encuentra en cambio con cuatro páginas de fanfics consultadas en periodos mínimos.

Plop.

¿Dean lee fanfics?

¿Dean?

Siguiendo el hilo de las visitas, se percata de que hay un fic sobre los Archivos X que se repite en las cuatro páginas cuya autoría pertenece a un tal SrSmith79. La historia narra el encuentro de los agentes Mulder y Scully con un par de hermanos cazadores de lo sobrenatural.

Un momento.

Sí, no se ha equivocado, dice “CAZADORES” y “SOBRENATURAL”. En un microsegundo piensa en la libreta, en el sorpresivo romance de su hermano con el laptop y por un momento fugaz la idea de un Dean escribiendo en un fandom atraviesa su mente. Muy fugaz porque ¿Dean? Nooooooo… Dean no hace ese tipo de cosas… ¿o sí?. 

Los cuatro personajes, Mulder, Scully y los dos hermanos, a pesar de la antipatía que se manifiestan abiertamente el guapo agente y el mayor de los cazadores, deben aunar fuerzas en el extraño caso de un Hombre-Oso que se desvanece misteriosamente en el bosque. Claro, la parte en que Scully se siente irremediablemente atraída por el cazador mayor tiene totalmente el sello de Dean. Tampoco pasa desapercibido para Sam que el menor de los hermanos continuamente está emitiendo comentarios de admiración hacia el mayor, lo que le hace rodar los ojos entre la exasperación y el divertimento. Sin embargo, puede apreciar que el relato es divertido, está bien hilado, no necesita de mucho vocabulario para darse a entender y quizás eso precisamente es lo que lo hace atrayente.

A mitad del tercer capítulo, Sam piensa en tapar de pullas a su hermano, hacerle pagar por todas las veces que se ha debido tragar sus comentarios irónicos respecto a su interés por las artes. Pero en el capítulo 5 ha cambiado de opinión porque si Dean se siente humillado, no acabará la historia y Sam quiere saber el final. Así es que en los siguientes días le permite, de la manera más sutil posible, total acceso al computador para que Dean lo utilice a gusto. Se inventa excursiones a la biblioteca, a la lavandería, a cualquier lugar,  advirtiéndole siempre al salir que tardará en regresar y en todas esas ocasiones Dean lo mira con una ceja arqueada o con los ojos entrecerrados en clara señal que le intriga su nueva actitud. Por supuesto, apenas se presenta la oportunidad, Sam se apresura a leer lo que su hermano ha colgado en la web. A veces está tan concentrado en la lectura que ni se percata cuando deja escapar sonoras carcajadas en las escenas graciosas (las que abundan) y atrae la curiosidad de Dean sobre sus actividades en el laptop. Entonces es su turno de jugar al misterio y fingir que no pasa nada. A veces observa a su hermano desparramado en la cama, los ojos fijos en los “Looney Tunes” que pasa la tv mientras juega a embocar MyMs en su boca y no puede conciliar esa imagen con el ingenioso autor del texto que lo tiene fascinado.

Y ahora sí, Sam tiene clara la dinámica: luego de subir un capítulo, Dean comienza la rutina de conectarse a la web cada una hora con mirada expectante hasta que la expresión de incertidumbre se transforma en una brillante sonrisa o un contenido canto de victoria. Sólo entonces deja en paz el computador y vuelve a coquetear con su amada libreta hasta la siguiente hora.

Y de pronto, como un bendita epifanía, se hace la luz en la mente de Sam:

Son los comentarios.

No lo puede creer. ¡A Dean le importan los comentarios!.

Y por alguna razón, el descubrimiento le deja un resabio amargo en la boca.

 

El capítulo 23, tras un par de brujas mellizas y un wendigo que envía a Dean a un descanso obligado en la vida real, resulta ser el último. Durante esos días en cama, Mulder y el cazador de más edad hacen las paces finalmente declarándose mutua admiración; el hermano menor encuentra la solución al caso al descubrir que el Hombre-Oso no era sino un difunto brujo cuyos restos se hallaban escondidos en el bosque, precisamente resguardados por su alter ego salvaje; y Scully… bueno, Scully tiene que resignarse a sólo una noche de pasión con el heroico e irresistible hermano mayor y aceptar estoicamente que no hay futuro para los dos. Con un suspiro cansado, Dean cierra el laptop que Sam ha instalado en la bandeja plegable del desayuno frente a él y en el que ha estado trabajando el último par de horas. Las pastillas que le ha obligado a tomar han comenzado a hacer efecto provocando que apenas pueda mantener los párpados abiertos. Había olvidado casi por completo el dolor mientras terminaba su obra. Sin embargo, ahora  las costillas le punzan y el ardor en la pierna derecha, allí donde las garras del wendigo han arrancado piel, se hace sentir con fuerza. Debería acabar con la bendita costumbre de ofrecerse como carnada a la primera ocasión. Pero, bueno, no sería Dean Winchester si no lo hiciera. No se percata del momento en que finalmente se rinde al sueño, tampoco cuando Sam retira la bandeja y el laptop y lo arropa con todo cuidado. Al despertar, cuatro horas más tarde, el sol ya se ha ido y Sam lo observa desde la otra cama, libro abierto en mano, expectante, listo a procurar ayuda, deseada o no.

“¿Necesitas alguna cosa?”

Dean se mira primero el regazo, ahora vacío, y luego pasea su mirada somnolienta por el resto de la habitación. Sam no espera su respuesta. Como si le leyera la mente, le trae de vuelta el laptop y la bandeja y aguarda pacientemente a que se acomode de nuevo en la cama para colocárselo al frente. Dean le gruñe un “gracias” mientras abre la primera ventana de navegación en la pantalla y Sam se retira satisfecho, de regreso a su lectura.

El fandom ya le ha regalado sus comentarios. La mayoría lamenta que la historia ya haya finalizado, hay quienes claman por un epílogo y otros le animan a que escriba una secuela. “¿Quién sabe?”, le escribe uno de sus lectores, “Chris Carter podría leerte y contratarte para que escribas su próxima serie” y eso lo hace sonreír. Pero de entre todos los comentarios, hay uno que le llama la atención de inmediato porque es largo como un testamento. Quien escribe alaba su estilo y frescura disculpándose de paso por no haber comentado en los capítulos anteriores. “Tengo un hermano mayor”, dice, “que es tal como el que aparece en tu historia y, aunque a veces no lo entiendo, siempre ha sido mi apoyo, mi amigo, el mejor hermano del mundo. Cuando eramos niños y me asustaban las sombras en los rincones de nuestra habitación durante la noche, yo le pedía asilo en su cama y entonces él me narraba historias donde los monstruos perdían su poder porque un héroe invencible, que no era otro que nuestro padre, los enfrentaba y derrotaba para mantenernos a salvo. Tu historia me ha hecho revivir esos momentos y recordar que aún tengo un hermano mayor que insiste en acomodarme la vida aunque ya seamos mayores, y darme cuenta, además, de las pocas veces que le he dicho cuán orgulloso me siento de que él sea quien es. Yo sé que me entiendes. Gracias por tu historia”.

Dean parpadea dos, tres veces y mira la pantalla asegurándose de que realmente ha leído lo que cree haber leído. ¿Será que…? Sus ojos se mueven primero hacia el nombre del comentarista, Wesson_83, y luego hacia su hermano en la cama contigua que sigue concentrado en su libro. No puede ser… No puede ser… Sam levanta la mirada hacia él en ese momento y le sonríe. No puede ser… Abre la boca para decir algo pero las palabras se niegan a salir así es que la cierra de nuevo. Sam frunce ligeramente el ceño.

“¿Te pasa algo?”, hay un ligero toque de preocupación en su voz.

Dean niega con un movimiento de cabeza. No va a preguntar. Y Sam tampoco dirá nada. Ambos saben que nunca lo hablarán. No es el estilo Winchester. Pero la verdad es que cuando voltea nuevamente hacia la pantalla y relee lo que está escrito en ella, un calorcito reconfortante le recorre el pecho. Cierra el laptop con un ligero clic de la tapa sin molestarse en revisar el resto de las páginas donde ha publicado. Repentinamente ha perdido el interés. No sabe qué estaba buscando cuando se le ocurrió la idea y compró la libreta, la misma que ahora descansa en la mesita de noche, las hojas deformadas por el uso y el chapuzón de hace unos días. Pero cualquier cosa que haya sido, parece ser que ya la ha encontrado.

 

Fin


End file.
